


Give Yourself to the Rush

by singingintheshower48



Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cock Warming, Edging, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Switch Shiro (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48
Summary: Lance was seated completely naked in his lap, legs splayed over his hips, flush high on his cheeks and twisted around to see his reaction while Shiro lounged against the couch, datapad flung carelessly to the side. Keith’s eyes roved over the line of Lance’s back, following it down to where they were connected before flicking up to Shiro’s face with a raised eyebrow and a grin.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503665
Comments: 4
Kudos: 204





	Give Yourself to the Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I’m finally back! The whole state of the world has made inspiration hard for me lately but I finally came back to this fic and was able to finish it. A huge thanks to anyone still along for the ride! Hopefully there will be more to come soon. 
> 
> This is for day 11 of the 30 Day NSFW Challenge, dom/sub. Title from Adam Lambert’s “Nirvana.”

Shiro hummed, brow furrowed as he read the report on his datapad. The numbers from their shipment of supplies the Garrison had sent to the next galaxy over were off. He flicked through the rest of the report quickly before typing out a message to his First Lieutenant from Atlas about the discrepancy. A whine sounded from above him, and Shiro worked to keep his face impassive as he brought one hand down to still the hips shifting impatiently on his lap. 

“Takashi,” Lance whimpered, straining against his hold. 

“Not yet, princess,” he said, not looking up from his datapad. “You promised to wait patiently for me to be done with my work. Be good for me.”

Lance whined again, his walls squeezing deliciously where he was stretched around Shiro’s cock. 

“Yes, I’ll be good,” he said breathlessly, going still again. His hands twisted in the worn fabric of the shirt that Shiro had thrown on when he’d returned to their small apartment near the Garrison earlier in the day, biting his lip from the effort it took to keep still. He was quiet for several more minutes as Shiro sent off a couple more messages. He was just powering down his datapad when the door to their living room swung open and Keith walked in, taking his hair down from its ponytail with a yawn and tossing his bag on the kitchen island before stepping further into the room. 

“Lance, Takashi, I’m…” he trailed off as he rounded the couch, pausing to take in the scene before him. Lance was seated completely naked in his lap, legs splayed over his hips, flush high on his cheeks and twisted around to see his reaction while Shiro lounged against the couch, datapad flung carelessly to the side. Keith’s eyes roved over the line of Lance’s back, following it down to where they were connected before flicking up to Shiro’s face with a raised eyebrow and a grin. “Hi honey, how was your day?”

Shiro grinned back at him, bringing his arm up to lean back on it and trailing the metal fingers of his Altean hand teasingly across Lance’s hips but otherwise paying him no attention. 

“Not bad, how was yours?”

“Dull,” Keith huffed, kicking off his shoes and approaching the couch. He leaned past Lance to press a kiss to Shiro’s lips, short but firm. Lance whined when Keith pulled back and flopped down onto the couch beside Shiro instead of giving him a kiss of his own. Keith didn’t look at him, but the corners of his mouth twitched up at the sound. 

“Maybe your day will get more interesting, now.”

“I think it might,” Keith said, leaning in to kiss Shiro again. Shiro teased his tongue into his mouth when he sighed against his lips. Lance squirmed in his lap, huffing in annoyance at being ignored. Keith hummed when Shiro nipped at his lower lip and Lance nearly thrashed against him, rocking his hips as much as he could with Shiro’s hand keeping him pressed firmly into his lap, desperate to get Shiro deeper or for some friction on his neglected cock. Keith pulled away with a soft pop, looking devilishly delighted.

“Oh, he’s so desperate for it. How long has he been there?” 

“Almost an hour? I haven’t really been keeping track,” Shiro said, using all his years of working for the Garrison to keep his voice steady and face impassive. 

“I’d call you cruel, but I know that’s how he likes it.” 

“Keith,” Lance cut in with another high pitched whine. “Takashi, please.” 

Shiro tsked, tightening his grip on Lance’s hip and twisting his finger in his hair, turning his head to fix Lance with a stern gaze. 

“You’re supposed to be behaving. I was generous, letting you keep my cock warm while I worked, and this is how you’re thanking me?”

Lance’s eyes widened, his lower lip trembled.

“N-no, please, I didn’t mean--”

“You spoil him too much,” Keith cut him off, leaning in to plaster himself against Shiro’s side. He hooked his fingers under Lance’s chin, tugging him so he could look at them both. Lance whimpered at how the new angle tugged at his hair. “You give him what he wants too easily,” Keith continued. “It’s turned him into a needy little cockslut.” Lance’s breath hitched, his mouth falling open around a surprised gasp. His walls fluttered around Shiro again, and he had to grit his teeth to keep from groaning. 

“Color?” Keith asked, fingers loosening their hold on Lance’s chin to stroke soothingly. 

“Green,” Lance breathed without hesitation. “Say it again?”

Keith’s face fell back into the haughty expression that never failed to take Lance apart. “You liked it? It’s because it’s true, isn’t it, princess? You’re a slut for our cocks, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” Lance moaned, eyes fluttering and flush spreading across his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He was the most beautiful thing Shiro had ever seen. He wanted to wreck him.

“Look at you,” Shiro said, tugging on his hair and forcing his head back in a sinuous arch. “Practically drooling for it. You really are a filthy little cockslut.” Lance’s throat bobbed with a heavy swallow. His breath shuddered out of him, his hands twisted tighter in Shiro’s shirt. “I should just pull out right now and not let you come tonight to teach you a lesson.”

“No!” He shouted, straining against Shiro’s hold to look at him with wide, frantic eyes. Tears gathered at the corners from the pull on his scalp and the threat Shiro’s words presented. “Please, no,” he whimpered. “I’ll be good, I promise.” 

“You promised before, too,” Shiro said with a frown, metal fingers digging even harder into Lance’s hips. 

“I think he needs to earn it,” Keith purred into his ear, causing a shiver to go down his spine and his cock to twitch inside Lance. Lance gasped at the feeling, hips straining momentarily against Shiro’s hold before he stilled again.

“I agree,” Shiro said, disentangling his fingers from Lance’s hair. “On your knees, princess.” 

Lance bit his lip, considering whether or not to protest and clearly thinking better of it. He lifted himself off of Shiro, gasping when Shiro slipped out of him. He scrambled to his knees, hands settling obediently in his lap, wide blue eyes staring up at Shiro imploringly. 

“Now be good and wait,” Shiro demanded, waiting for Lance’s nod of understanding before turning to Keith. He caught Keith in a fiery kiss, eagerly swallowing his pleased hum and licking into his mouth. They took their time with each other, exploring each other’s mouths thoroughly and trailing their hands slowly up and down each other’s bodies. Shiro teased his fingers under the hem of Keith’s shirt, dancing his fingers along his lower back. He lifted Keith’s shirt slowly, mapping his hands over Keith’s back and greedily drinking in his soft moans. A whine came from their feet. Shiro pulled away to see Lance squirming on the floor, hands clenched tightly in his lap but otherwise not moving. 

“Good job, princess,” he purred just to see Lance’s flush deepen. He turned back to Keith, tugging his shirt over his head, throwing it over the back of the couch and latching onto the skin of his newly exposed collarbone. Keith groaned, arching his back to bare more skin to his mouth. His hands moved to Shiro’s shirt, pushing it up and dragging his nails as he went. Shiro pulled back to let his shirt be tugged over his head, admiring the mark already blooming on Keith’s skin, trailing his hand down Keith’s chest to the waistband of his pants. They shimmied his pants and underwear down together, and another whimper sounded from the ground when his hard cock sprung free. When the rest of his clothes had been tossed aside Shiro wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping slow and flicking his thumb at the head. Keith threw his head back with a groan, hips lifting into his hand. 

Shiro looked down to the floor to find Lance with his eyes fixed on the movement of his hand, licking his lips and shifting impatiently again. He leaned into Keith, pressing sucking kisses up the line of his neck to his jaw, speaking against his skin loud enough for both of them to hear. 

“I think our princess has been good, don’t you?”

“Mmm,” Keith said, slightly breathless. “He has, but not good enough to earn your cock back yet.”

Lance bit his lip to keep it from trembling again, his hands clenching even tighter in his lap as if that would help him keep still. 

“No, not yet,” Shiro agreed. “I think he’s earned a small reward though.” He sat back, taking his hand from Keith’s cock to hold it out for Lance. Lance nuzzled into it eagerly, blinking slowly up at Shiro, eager for his prize but waiting to speak until spoken to. 

“Would you like Keith’s cock in your mouth, princess?” 

His eyes widened in excitement, mouth falling open slightly.

“Yes,” he gasped.

“Of course you would,” Keith said, shifting to open his legs for Lance to crawl between them. “Needy slut, you just want any of your holes filled, don’t you?”

A soft moan fell out of Lance’s mouth as he settled between Keith’s legs, guided by Shiro’s hand on the back of his head. He leaned forward to take Keith into his mouth, but Shiro held him back with a firm grip. 

“Princess, Keith asked you a question.” 

Lance made a choked off sound. “Yes,” he nearly whispered. “I always want to be filled by you. ‘M a slut just for you.”

Shiro’s breath shuddered out of him, Keith moaned as he twisted a hand into Lance’s hair. 

“We know you are, princess,” Keith cooed, urging Lance forward with his grip on his hair. “Come here.” 

Lance shuffled forward, eyes lit up, placing his hands on Keith’s thighs to steady himself. He licked hungrily at the head of Keith’s cock before taking him down to the root all at once, moaning as he took the whole length into his mouth. Shiro saw Lance’s throat bob as he swallowed, confirmed when Keith groaned and his hips bucked up. Lance took him easily, looking up at him with watery, imploring eyes. 

“Such a good cockslut,” Keith gasped. “Should I fuck your mouth, princess?”

Lance moaned around the length in his mouth, eyes fluttering in approval. Keith used his grip on Lance’s hair to pull him back until half his cock was in Lance’s mouth, lifting his hips to fuck himself back in after one more pleading look from Lance. He built up a steady rhythm, thrusting languidly into the tight heat of Lance’s mouth, head thrown back and panting into the air, small sounds pushed out of him with each thrust. Shiro admired the view, wrapping a hand around his own neglected cock and stroking languidly, with just enough pressure to keep his body humming with arousal but not enough to bring him closer to the edge. He trailed his Altean hand over Keith’s heaving chest, teasing at his nipples.

“You look so good together,” Shiro said, voice ragged. Keith’s head snapped to look at him, violet eyes boring into his with the intensity of a black hole. With his free hand Keith hauled Shiro forward by the back of the neck, kissing him deep and filthy, tongue fucking into his mouth at the same pace as his hips fucked into Lance. Lance moaned between his legs, and Keith pulled back with a sound that was nearly a snarl. 

“He feels so good, takes me so well. Letting me fuck his throat like a good little slut,” he panted. “When I’m done with him I’m going to fuck you. Been thinking about your ass around me all day.”

Shiro and Lance moaned together, and Keith snapped his hips up hard into Lance’s mouth. 

“Fuck yeah,” Shiro said, voice absolutely wrecked already. “Open me up while our princess watches. If he can behave maybe I’ll give him my cock again, fuck him while you fuck me.” Shiro had to stop stroking himself, the thought bringing him too close much too fast. Lance whimpered around Keith, and Keith choked out a moan, the rhythm of his hips becoming erratic. His head fell back again as he hurtled closer to the edge, unable to keep kissing with the pants and moans ripping from his chest. Shiro looked down the line of Keith’s body to where Lance knelt between his legs, mouth stretched obscenely around the cock pistoning in and out, eyes glazed over in pleasure, a single tear escaping in a sparkling line down his cheek, working his throat as best as he could with the brutal pace. His cock jerked at the sight, and he gripped the base of his cock to keep himself from spilling over too soon. 

“Come on Keith, give it to him. Little slut’s practically gagging for it.” 

Lance’s eyes fluttered, whimpering around Keith’s length one more time as Keith hauled him forward by the hair, burying himself deep and releasing down his throat with a ragged groan. Lance swallowed it all, hands clenching on Keith’s thighs and eyes closed in absolute ecstasy as he took everything Keith gave him. Keith bucked erratically as the aftershocks rolled through him, slumping back into the sofa and releasing Lance’s hair with a weak moan when the last wave finally left him. Lance pulled off with a pop, licking his lips, flush high and beautiful on his cheeks as he practically purred in contentment. 

“So good,” Keith panted, catching a dribble of come at the corner of Lance’s mouth with his thumb and smearing it over his lips. Lance sucked his thumb into his lips eagerly, looking up at them through his eyelashes. 

“Still hungry for more?” Shiro asked, releasing his cock to run his fingers through Lance’s hair. 

“Yes,” Lance moaned around Keith’s thumb. 

“Insatiable slut, aren’t you?” Keith rasped, pulling his thumb out of Lance’s mouth and catching it on his full lower lip. “Can’t get enough of our cocks.”

Lance shuddered, nodding eagerly with a whimper. 

“Bedroom. Now,” Shiro commanded. “Be a good slut and wait for us on the bed.” 

Lance scrambled up, rushing to their bedroom on wobbly legs. Keith eyed his ass appreciatively as he went before turning to Shiro with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Ready for round two, Captain?”

Shiro caught him in a fiery kiss, nibbling at Keith’s lower lip and soothing the sting with his tongue. Keith sighed, melting into him. He pulled away with one more nip.

“I’ve been thinking about you fucking me all day, too,” he purred against Keith’s lips. 

Keith growled, grabbing onto Shiro’s wrist with one hand and snatching up the lube Shiro had discarded on the end of the couch with the other. He jumped up from the couch, pulling Shiro with him. 

“Come on then, Captain.”

Shiro let himself be tugged along behind Keith, admiring the shifting and flexing of his toned back as they went. He was pulled from his thorough study of Keith’s muscles when Keith stopped in his tracks, groaning at what was waiting for them. 

Lance was waiting on the bed as instructed, propped up on a mountain of pillows, legs spread and bent slightly at the knee, flush high on his cheeks and bottom lip caught in his teeth. He was the perfect picture of debauchery. Shiro felt himself twitch at the sight. 

“Good job, princess,” he cooed just to see Lance fidget. He pulled free of Keith’s hold to crawl between Lance’s legs, following the line of one long leg with his lips. He stopped when he reached Lance inner thigh, speaking against the soft skin there. “Remember, no touching until you’re told.” 

He didn’t wait for an answer before latching on to the skin of his inner thigh. Lance gasped above him, and Shiro heard his hands slap onto the mattress to keep himself from twisting his fingers through Shiro’s hair. He pulled back when he felt the mattress dip behind him as Keith shuffled in behind him, admiring the mark already blooming in his skin. The pop of the lube cap echoed in the heavy air of the room, and Shiro licked his lips in anticipation. Lance’s eyes followed the movement and he shifted restlessly, legs spreading even wider. Shiro gasped at the cold brush of a finger at his entrance. 

“Touch yourself while you watch me open him up, princess,” Keith commanded, circling one finger around Shiro’s rim.

“But don’t come,” he added, shuddering at the finger probing his entrance. “If you come I won’t fuck you. Do you understand?”

Lance whimpered but nodded.

“Answer him, princess,” Keith insisted.

“Yes, I understand,” he gasped as he wrapped a hand around his half hard cock. Keith hummed in approval, finally sinking a finger into Shiro. Shiro arched his back, searching for more. Keith pumped in and out slowly, prodding at his entrance with a second finger until he could wiggle it inside beside the first. Shiro couldn’t stop the increasingly hungry moans that ripped from his chest. Lance watched with glazed eyes, mouth half open in awe at the display before him. His cock grew to full hardness in his hand, his hand sped up slowly as Keith scissored his fingers, brushing along Shiro’s prostate. Shiro grit his teeth, twisting the sheets in his fingers and grinding back into Keith’s fingers. 

“Doesn’t he look good like this, princess?” Keith asked, a breathless tinge breaking through his calm and controlled tone. “Doesn’t he look good getting spread open?”

“Yes,” Lance moaned, eyes roaming over Shiro and tongue flicking hungrily over his lips. His hips were lifting up to meet his hand now as he sped up even more. Shiro drank in the sight hungrily, lingering on the pretty red flush spreading across his cheeks, on the tip of his cock disappearing in and out of the circle of his hand. His cock twitched again where it hung heavily between his legs. He needed to move this along. He’d been rock hard since Lance had looked up at him with those big, beautiful eyes and asked so sweetly to keep his cock warm while he worked. Shiro loved to tease Lance to the edge of insanity, but even he had his limits. 

“You can’t wait to have him inside you, can you?” Keith continued. “Can’t wait to have that greedy little hole filled again.”

“Oh, fuck,” Lance gasped, bucking up into his hand. His hand slowed down slightly, his fingers avoiding the sensitive head of his cock to keep him from going over the edge. 

Shiro grappled behind himself for the lube, sliding it across the bed to Lance when his fingers wrapped around it. 

“Get yourself ready for me, princess, make sure you’re still nice and stretched out for me.”

“And ask him nicely for what you want while you do,” Keith added. A third finger worked its way past his rim as Lance slicked his fingers. Keith gripped one of Shiro’s hips with his free hand, holding him in place while he worked the finger into him. He finally slid home just as Lance sunk two fingers easily into himself. Shiro moaned at the full feeling and the sight of Lance before him. 

Lance moaned in return, hand on his cock slowing further as his fingers pulled out and thrust back into his hole with an obscene squelch. 

“Please, please fill my slutty hole, Takashi.”

“I will, princess,” Shiro choked out. “You’ve been so good for us, such a patient cockslut.” 

“Just a little longer now, princess,” Keith promised, matching his pace in and out of Shiro with Lance’s finger and driving Shiro to the brink of madness. “Are you ready, too, Takashi?”

“Fuck yes,” he moaned, snatching the lube from where Lance had discarded it and slicking himself quickly, shuddering at the cold on his sensitized cock, before passing it back to Keith. Keith eased his fingers out of Shiro, and Shiro moved eagerly forward, wrapping his fingers around Lance’s wrist and stopping the movement of the hand on his cock. 

“Stop now, princess,” he ordered firmly. Lance groaned but removed the fingers from his hole. His cock, flushed bright red with a bead of precome leaking out the tip, twitched in anticipation as Shiro gripped the backs of his thighs, lifting his legs and lining up with his hole. He brushed his cock teasingly against it just to hear Lance whimper and Keith nudged between his legs. He gripped both of Shiro’s hips now, guiding his cock forward and sinking the head into Shiro. He rocked slowly in and out a few times, getting deeper each time until he bottomed out with a groan. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Keith said, swiveling his hips experimentally.

“So do you,” Shiro panted, grinding his hips back in response. Lance whimpered underneath him, straining against Shiro’s hold. 

“Takashi, Keith please,” Lance hiccuped, years gathering once again at the corners of his eyes. 

“Shhh, princess. You’ve done so well,” Shiro soothed as he leaned forward, finally sinking the head of his cock into Lance. Keith followed the movement of his hips, staying fully seated inside Shiro as he sunk into Lance dirty and slow. Lance cried out in relief, hands scrabbling for purchase against the mattress. He was hot and slick around Shiro and it took all of Shiro’s self control not to spill into him right then. 

Keith blessedly didn’t keep him waiting long, his patience for teasing clearly gone as he gripped Shiro’s hips tight and snapped his hips back and forth. Lance and Shiro both moaned as the force of his hips made Shiro grind deep into Lance. Shiro couldn’t do anything beyond hold tight to Lance’s thighs and enjoy the ride. Keith fucked hard and fast and filthy into him, praise for him and Lance spilling from his lips all the while. Lance writhed below him, cries increasing in pitch as Shiro was pressed mercilessly into him. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, please I’m—“ Lance cut off with a shout.

“Not yet,” Keith nearly snarled. Shiro took that as his cue to wrap a hand tight around the base of Lance’s cock, cutting off the orgasm that was no doubt seconds from erupting out of him. Lance whined in frustration, head thrashing on the pillow and knuckles turning white from their grip on the sheets. 

“Be a good cockslut and make Takashi come first,” Keith continued, aiming a rough thrust right for Shiro’s prostate and staying seated deep inside him, grinding into him roughly. Shiro saw stars, his fingers shook where they dug into Lance’s skin, his hips caught between grinding back into Keith’s glorious cock and forward into Lance’s amazing heat. “And make sure to thank him. He’s been so good to you, giving you his cock twice today. You’re such a greedy slut, princess, show him how much you appreciate him.”

Lance choked on a sob, his hole bearing down around Shiro deliciously. 

“Thank you, Takashi, thank you for your cock. Thank you for filling my greedy hole, fuck, please let me have your come, fill me up.” 

Shiro threw his head back and roared, the words instantly sending waves of electricity and heat through him. His hips snapped forward into Lance, lube and come squelching between them as Shiro released into him. Keith didn’t let up behind him, staying pressed tight to his prostate and prolonging the shockwaves as long as possible. He released Lance’s thigh and his cock, his shaking arms barely managing to catch himself over Lance as the last of his orgasm rolled through him. 

“Yessss,” Shiro hissed. “Fuck, you’re both incredible. C’mon, Lance, you’ve been so good, come for us now.”

Lance trembled, mouth falling open and a moan catching in his throat as he spurted between them, hot ropes of come painting their stomachs. Keith resumed his thrusting, fucking them both through Lance’s orgasm and spilling into Shiro after several more thrusts. He rocked his hips until Shiro shuddered with oversensitivity, whining and batting weakly at the hand on his hip. Keith pulled out with a weak groan, helping Shiro ease out and settle onto the bed before flopping down on the other side of Lance. Lance panted between them, staring dazedly at the ceiling. Keith cupped Lance’s cheek, turning his head to plant a deep, slow kiss on his lips. Lance hummed, eyes fluttering closed in contentment. 

“You were perfect,” Keith murmured against his lips. 

Shiro scooted in close, throwing an arm over Lance’s waist and trailing kisses across his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

Lance let out an incredulous laugh.

“I’m great,” he rasped, giving a weak thumbs up.

Keith chuckled where he was nuzzling behind Lance’s ear. 

“Feel free to welcome me home like that any time.”

Shiro grinned and leaned in, pecking Lance and Keith in turn.

“I think we can make that happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! You can also come say hi on tumblr at singingintheshower48.


End file.
